Little Sasuke Uchiha and the ten clones of doom
by atenademon00
Summary: Parody set in the Naruto universe where Sasuke Uchiha is the main character of the show. Implies a death note, a golden ring and serious madness as roles have been changed between characters


First chapter is only an introduction ^_^

So it finally came … Saturday night!

You're probably at house; the parents are at work so that leaves you alone at home tonight.

Nothing to do? Cheer up, pick up the remote and turn on the TV because there is going to be an 80 hour marathon of the series called Naruto.

What? You didn't hear of this news? What kind of a fan are you? Go, turn on the TV now, it's gonna start!

And take some popcorn with you.

You listen to the opening song…but what's this announcement at the bottom? A New Year means that a new director has taken ownership over the series? So that means the show has been changed a little?

No biggie, you like Naruto so that doesn't really matter to you.

Right?

Eat some popcorn…the narrator starts telling so on with the marathon!

"Once upon a time in a land far far far faaar away, over the most highest mountains, over the most biggest forests and over the most annoying countries whose names don't matter, a beautiful village of powerful ninja's called Hidden in the Leaves was being attacked by a monster fox.

Villagers were panicking around as buildings were destroyed but only one, a blond man, the leader of the village, riding a giant frog went straight to the front line.

"Whose fault is for bringing _this?!_" he asked his men while pointing at the huge beast." Come forward or else!"

His fellow shippers stood there silently thinking what could they do or what was for dinner that night and if that fox was a female…

Purr… purr…

"I did." A little voice said.

All men turned into the direction of the voice but for their surprise they didn't see anyone standing there.

"Down here." The voice insisted.

All looked down and gasped when they saw a blond baby wearing a diaper and looking quite angry.

"Naruto? My son?" the leader of the village asked."You did?

"Yes, dad." The boy grinned.

"How?"

"Well I was walking in the forest when…"

"Wait a second…you're born only for like…a day. You cannot simply talk or even walk already." The older man said scratching his head.

"I'm special." The boy raised an eyebrow and put his hands on the hips.

"Ok ok… so how did you bring it then?" Minato sighed in defeat.

" Well… I found the fox in the forest, I gave it some food and I said that if it wanted more , it should come to the village!" he smiled.

But his laugh ended soon as the adults were staring at him helplessly.

"Ok, so what's the plan now, father-of-the-kid-who-brought-the-monster?" One of the subordinates asked.

"Right… well I still need a baby to use in order to get rid of the spirit of the fox. Male to be preferred too. And not because I'm into small boys." Yondaime said.

All men started to think where they could find a baby that fast, they were short on time and forcing a lady to give up on their kid would take too much.

Then they all turned their looks at the little blonde boy.

Naruto stared up at them dumbfounded.

"I vote for the brat."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Hey, he's my son." Yondaime said and picked up the kid from the ground which started to cry. "It's not his fault that he brought the fox and that it's destroying the village at the moment. Right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I like breast feed." The kid said.

"Ok...let's use him." He said and climbed up on his frog again and went to face the fox.

And so Yondaime prepared an ancient technique to transfer the spirit of the fox into the little boy's body. But what he didn't know was that the fox used a mirror to deflect the spell and the jutsu turned right back on him.

But what the fox didn't know was that Yondaime had a mirror on him too, so the fox finally got hit by the jutsu.

"Nuu! Damn your smartness, Yondaime! I'll have my revenge someday!" the fox vanished inside the little crying boy.

Other than that, Yondaime couldn't enjoy his success too much as he died somewhat too but not because the jutsu needed a life to sacrifice but because he didn't know how slippery the head of a frog can be. So he slipped and fell. And died.

People still laugh these days when they think of him.

And so…that's how the life of a great ninja ended and how the story of a new ninja is being created.

He was sleeping that faithful night in his crib, no connection whatsoever with the incident mentioned earlier. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

You're probably wondering why but….

Haven't you read the title?

It's '_Little Uchiha Sasuke and the 10 clones of evil'_


End file.
